Photographs
by Drake Arokhson
Summary: First post. An Aisha songfic based on Nickelback's Photograph, in which she looks through a photo album of her past. Please RnR.


_Legal: I don't own OLS or any characters therein. Just writing a fic to get my feelings out there…or, rather, give a glimpse into another's. Nor do I own the song "Photograph" by the band Nickelback. I just tweaked a few words so it would fit. I also borrowed a few characters from A. Amishi's fic. Thanks, A. Changed a lot for me. Sorry for yellin' at ya so much. .._

o) This is a songfic I wrote while listening to Nickelback's "Photograph", but sung at a slower pace. It made me think of how Aisha lost everyone when the Governor so wrongfully stripped her of rank and abandoned her, and it broke my heart. This is also a prequel/tie-in to an upcoming fic I'm writing, sort of. But please, please, I pray you…Read and review. See through Aisha's eyes as you read my words.(o

-Photographs-

Aisha pulled a dusty photo album out from under her bed, in the offices/apartments that served as Starwind and Hawking Ent. headquarters in Heiphong. She opened it and began to look through the pictures of her friends and family.

_Look at this photograph… Every time I do it makes me laugh._

_How did our eyes ever get so red? And what in Hell is on Striker's head?_

_And this is where I grew up… I doubt it ever needs fixing up._

_I always knew we'd never went without… Never bothered trying to sneak out._

She turned the pages slowly, fondly savoring the images of the time she had spent til she was shipped off on a mission to seek the Galactic Leyline.

_And this is where we went to school…hardly ever had much else to do…_

_Bet the records still have me down… as the one who'd never given up._

_Wonder how it is of late…last I saw was when we'd graduate._

_Life was better then than now… I just can't bear to question how…_

She began to tear up as she turned the pages, thinking how much she missed her friends, and how she stood a good chance of never seeing them again…

_Oh, oh, ohhhh…ohh, God I_

_Ev'ry memory of lookin' out the back door, I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, hurts to say it…_

_Good-bye…Good-bye_

_Ev'ry memory of walkin' out the front door, I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for_

_It's hard to say it, hurts to say it…_

_Good-bye… Good-bye_

Aisha continued turning the pages of the album, those fond days in the sun flooding back to her.

_Remember the old arcade? The one upstairs in the student center's main?_

_Staff really hated us hangin' out… heard somebody went and switched it 'round._

_We used to listen to the radio, and sing along with ev'ry song we knew._

_We said someday we might see how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel._

She turned to a picture of her former boyfriend, Augusta CaarCaar, and his image stirred up both joyous and painful feelings in her heart.

_Here's the first guy I kissed. He was so nervous that he nearly missed._

_Prob'ly made Adm'ral in the fleet since then…_

_I haven't seen him since God knows when…_

_Oh, oh, ohhhh… ohh, God I_

_Ev'ry memory of lookin' out my back door, I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_So hard to say it, hurts to say it…_

_Good-bye…Good-bye_

_Ev'ry memory of walkin' out my front door, I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for_

_It's hard to say it, hurts to say it…_

_Good-bye…Good-bye_

She pulled out pictures of each of her friends and family. Her mother Adranna, her father Prowlus, her nana Saysha, her friends Striker CraawCraaw, Amery CtalCtal, and Tabral CassCass, and lastly, a pic of Augusta. She looked upon their faces with sad, tearful eyes and a heavy heart.

_I miss that life, I miss these faces…_

_I can't erase them, I can't replace them…_

_I miss it all so much…It's hard to believe…_

_I wish I had stayed, it's just too hard to leave…_

_If I could relive those days,_

_I know the one thing that'd never change…_

Looking at the pictures, Aisha began to cry. The hot tears rolled down her cheeks, some dripping onto the photos in her hands.

_Ev'ry memory of lookin' out our back door, I've got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, hurts to say it…_

_Good-bye…Good-bye_

_Ev'ry memory of walkin' out our front door, I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, hurts to say it…_

_Good-bye…Good-bye_

_Look at this photograph…ev'ry time I do it makes me laugh…_

_Ev'ry time I do it makes me……_

She dropped the pictures and buried her face in her pillow, unable to hold back the tears any longer. She lay there, sobbing uncontrollably til she cried herself to sleep…

o) Wipes his own tears away. Sorry…it just kills me to see Aisha in pain…R&R, please…sniff(o


End file.
